


Stay Still, Stay Strong

by GillyTweed



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Can be seen as shippy or platonic, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Immediately after issue #2.5, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Cass doesn't do well with waiting.





	Stay Still, Stay Strong

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and short character study that isn't as indepth as I'd like it to be but we don't know all that much about Cass.

Waiting for Lacy and Luma to return was a stressful experience. Cass wasn’t used to being patient, always needing to be moving or doing something, but when the feeling of anxiety washed over the teams bond, there wasn’t much else they could do but wait.

The feeling lasted maybe an hour, spiking and calming then spiking again seemingly at random. At one point, one of the reinforced ceramic mugs crumbled in her grip when unadulterated fear from Lacy hit all of them like a train. Cass had to take a moment to register the burning coffee drenching her hand and arm as a wave of sadness, grief and a bit of despair reached them through Luma.

The feeling had both her, Anton and Hopps leaping up, and Oya dashing out of her room to join them. Oniko and Sal watched in concern as they scrambled about. It took only a few minutes to grab their jackets but they reached the lift just a bit too late as the craft disconnected from the base to return to the mainland. Presumably to pick up Luma and Lacy.

It took all of Cass’ self control and Oya’s hand on her shoulder to stop her from punching a hole in the wall of the lift. A wall that kept the water outside the base. A frustrated scream rumbled in her throat as she stalked to the training room.

It normally didn’t make her blood boil when she couldn’t do anything, before she could barely make an impact on anything, but now she had super strength! She could punch through walls and lift several tonne helicopters with her bare hands! Yet, she still. Couldn’t. Do. Anything! It made the situation all the more frustrating.

“Careful of the floor, Cass!” Anton’s voice called behind her, making her realize the slight indentations her feet were pressing into the metal panels. Her muscles shook as she stiffened and forced herself to step lighter, press down softer.

“Sorry!” Her own voice sounded unrecognizable to her own ears as she yelled back. Everything felt far away, Anton’s voice distant and tinny. Trying to take deep breaths, she ducked into the training room, going straight for one of the heavily reinforced dummies and sinking her fingers into it.

The metal under the layer of synthleather screeched and bent. The sound of tearing metal as she ripped it from the stand masked the sound of her own frustrated scream. Throwing the dummy to the ground, she straddled it and began punching.

The mock face was quickly deformed, the metal supports folding under her fists. The synthleather stretched and warped, bubbling until the head looked more like a deflated ball than a target. She moved on to the body. Literally punching holes into the figure, the dummy quickly became more and more unrecognizable as the leather and bits of metal were torn away. When she was done, out of breath and flopping over to the floor with a sheen of sweat across her skin, the dummy was barely more than a pile of scrap.

Despite letting the anger out through the violence, she didn’t feel much better afterwards. The feeling of worry still clawed at her throat, and the heavy sinking feeling of being useless made her feel sick. After taking a deep breath to hopefully calm the nausea, she just stared up at the ceiling.

She hated feeling useless.

“Hey, you alright?” She turned her head to see Anton stretching his head through the doorway, a moment later his body joined it.

She huffed and shrugged, not really sure how to respond. The problem was that _she_ was okay, while others on their team, their friends, were hurting and she couldn’t do anything to help.

With a soft sigh, Anton sat next to her on the floor. She watched as he stretched his legs into an impossible lotus position, his shins and ankles bending in a way no normal body should.

“Frustrated?” He asked as he twisted side to side, obviously not getting a stretch out of it but rather moving for the sake of moving.

“How could you guess?” She huffed again and flopped her arm towards the new pile of scrap. “I just hate how we can’t do anything. It’s like when we were outside Pyramid Star, just waiting and not helping.” She groaned again and ground her palms into her eyes. “I hate it.”

“Same,” She felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, then heard another sigh. “But unfortunately this isn’t something we can control, so we need to focus on what we can do. We know they’re alright and are coming back, so we need to wait and be prepared to help how we can.”

“I hate waiting.” She grumbled as she slide her hands down her face.

“I know.” Anton sounded amused as he squeezed her shoulder again. “I do too, I’m just really good at hiding it.”

She couldn’t hold in a snort of laughter. Twisting her neck, she tilted so she viewed him upside down. Before she could respond the tell tale sounds of Amelia docking reached their ears.

They were both up and out the door like a shot, dashing into the main room just as the lift lowered to reveal Lacy and an exhausted looking Luma.

“What the hell, you guys!” Cass threw her arms into the air, unable to properly verbalize her worry. Everyone’s else's voices soon joined hers, questions going rapid fire. Lacy winced at the sudden wave of noise, making her feel a bit guilty as she lowered her volume.

Meanwhile, Luma seemed to ignore them as she stumbled down the ramp. Her exhaustion was obvious just from how she moved, hunched over and shuffling. Cass was confused as Luma came towards her, stiffening when Luma threw her arms around her shoulders and held tight. The noise in the room died down almost instantly as everyone watched.

Cass looked over to Lacy, who shrugged, a small smile on their face, then over to Anton, who motioned to hug back. Slowly, she returned the hug, keeping her arms loose as Luma buried her face against her shoulder.

“Sorry, just gimme a minute.” Luma mumbled, balling her fists into the back of Cass’ jacket. Cass nodded, not quite sure how to respond, but felt relief as the tension in the groups bond started to ebb.

Looking over Luma’s shoulder, she quickly caught on to how everyone’s muscles seemed to relax, the strain in everyone’s shoulders releasing with a sigh. Suddenly Anton’s reasoning made a little more sense. They couldn’t always punch a problem for their friends, as much as she’d love to, so the next best thing would be providing support and comfort when they need it.

Taking a deep breath, she squeezed Luma just a little tighter and smiled when she felt a squeeze back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find my in the hellscape that is Tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
